


The Right Wrong Thing.

by demdrabstho (isalana)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drug Use, F/F, Fluff, Sexual Themes, Spoilers, depression tw, lovey, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isalana/pseuds/demdrabstho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe having thoughts about Max and the way she feels for her. Is it like Rachel or could be something more or nothing at all?</p><p>Spoilers from the game.</p><p>Enjoy ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Wrong Thing.

Lighting up that first blunt of the morning, took away most of the pain. That's what people don't realise. Doing this wasn't for the high, she didn't get that as much anymore, but it was to actually be happy. Then her usual thoughts of suicide and sadness she could actually feel normal and happy. She hated that she relied on it so much. No one knew why, except for.. For Rachel. But Rachel was gone, and she was alone. 

Max came back to her, finally. She never knew how much she missed her until that day she saw her blue eyes and camera. She wanted to celebrate but the thoughts of how Max left her constantly taunted at her. 

Max told her a secret, about the powers she had just recently gained. It felt good to be trusted and she felt inclined to trust Max like before.. But it was hard, she was certain that Max would leave her again.

She started to forget, forget about Rachel, to leave Rachel to the past. But the her curiosity kept her awake wondering where Rachel went to, that's all she wanted to know. But Max started to consume her thoughts and the fun she was having with her.. She doesn't know if she could feel about Max the same way she felt about Rachel, but it was something on her mind often.

She  jokingly dared Max to kiss her. What was going through her head when she asked? But Max did it, Max kissed her. She was taken back by it, they way Max's soft lips made her stomach stir in excitement. Was this right? Was this betrayal? She wanted it again, longer and greedily. Another time perhaps.

Blunt after blunt, numbing the pain. Though since Max has been around she has been smoking less. Actually feeling happy around her. This was new, she didn't even feel properly happy around Rachel. Was this something more?

They found Rachel underground not even that deep, if it were to rain, her body would show. Anger built up inside of her, she was going to kill Nathan. She was going to slaughter him like the animal he is. And Max is going to be by her side all the way. No doubt about it.

She fell asleep peacefully with Max by her side. A dream appeared in her head holding hands with Max, looking into her eyes on top of the cliff with the light house and her soft lips pushing on to her own. And just holding it savouring the moment. With everything she can. She holds onto this dream. With the butterflies that rose and the warmth of her core. She felt everything within her telling her it was right. It was perfect.

She awoke with Max's eyes peering into her. "Is everything okay? You were saying my name."

She felt her face go red, blushing how lame, "it's fine Max, just a dream." Unfortunately, she wanted it to be real.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm sure," s he turned around with her back facing Max.

An shuffle of the bed and suddenly Max was pressed up against her and her arm around her own waist. She felt the need to grind her hips into her, not out of habit but something pushed her. She stayed in control but felt Max's hand creeping up to her own hand. 

She helped and moved towards it. They held hands, "I'm here for you Chloe, you know that."

Chloe nodded, "I know Max."

A slight peck was noticed on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe turned to be super close to Max's face. They looked into each other and Max pushed her face on to Chloe's. And they sank. Mushing in together as one being. They began to forget everything and focus on the actions of their tongues digging into each others mouths.

"Max..." Chloe broke from Max.

"I know.. I'm sorry I shouldn't of.." 

Chloe grabbed Max's face and planted her lips against Max. "Shut up, just stay with me. Forever."

Max smiled at Chloe, "forever."


End file.
